


War Is In Their Blood

by Lily1986



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But Thomas isn't going to let them touch him, Kinda how Grant was fiercely protective of him when they were kids, Steve Lund should play Thomas Ward, The Ward Brothers ride again, The Ward brothers might run into the SHIELD team, The ultimate bromance, There's mostly going to be mentions of the other characters, Thomas comes looking for his big brother, Thomas is amazing, Thomas is fiercely protective of his brother, Thomas is going to show Grant to save himself, tw brainwashing, tw mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1986/pseuds/Lily1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Ward finds his brother in Spain. He wants to save him from himself. Picks up post finale. Won't ignore the finale but will try to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: So in case you don't follow my Twitter, my friends and I have decided that we want Steve Lund to play Thomas Ward on Agents of SHIELD. And just recently, Brett Dalton learned of our fan casting and even approved by giving us a campaign slogan to get Steve on the show. It was epic. It also inspired me to write my first Thomas/Grant fic. Right now, the only thing we know about Thomas from within canon is that he was thrown into a well as a little boy. We don't know if he survived (although I really hope that he did) or what happened to him since. The show has only had other characters talking about him. So technically, this version of Thomas Ward is my interpretation of the character and how I picture him in my head. He's the protagonist of this story and it will be told in his POV mostly. There's a lot of bonding going on in this first chapter but don't be fooled... it's pretty tense for them since they haven't really seen each other in almost two decades. I hope I do the Thomas we've envisioned in our heads justice. And here's hoping the show casts Steve Lund to play him one day. We're hashtagging #SteveForThomas over on Twitter and you guys are more than welcome to join! :-)

He was in traveling through West Africa on the day he heard the news from around the world. He'd been smuggling diamonds across the border of Sierra Leone when he looked up at a television in a bar playing CNN in English. The news anchor was giving their audience all the gory details of how the Wards died in a tragic fire. They called it a murder-suicide.

His parents were dead. So was his oldest brother.

They didn't have any suspects but Thomas would be lying if he said he felt any kind of sympathy or sadness over the death of his family. As long as his sister wasn't in the fire, he didn't care that the monsters who'd tortured him growing up were all dead.

It wasn't until two weeks later that he found out that his other brother was alive and apparently a wanted criminal with ties to Hydra. Ironically, he'd been given the dated newspaper with Christian above the fold to wipe his own ass. Walking further into the jungle with a smug grin, curiosity got the best of him and he read the headline about the other Ward no one knew about. Grant was out there. And he was on the run. He hadn't seen his brother in almost two decades because he'd been told Grant was dead. His parents had told him and his sister that Grant had killed himself in juvie before they could press any charges against him. Deep down, he knew it had been a lie but he never had any proof that that his brother was alive. Thomas still wiped his ass with his dick brother's face before deciding it was time to go home.

-

Finding Grant was surprisingly easy. Once he knew of the ties to Hydra, he knew who to ask for information. Apparently, his brother had quite the reputation. It didn't take very long for Thomas to track his brother to Mexico. Making contact was a bit more difficult. Before Thomas could reach Grant, SHIELD had found him and recruited him for something. That mission didn't last very long because it wasn't long before his brother ended up half way around the world in Spain. And this time, he was alone. The woman his brother had been traveling with was no longer at his side.

Thomas approached his brother in the seedy bar and took the stool next to his. Grant barely acknowledged his presence while he stared at a worn photograph in his hand. Thomas signaled the bartender, pointing at Grant's drink. "I'll have what he's having…"

Grant looked up at his new companion, his eyes widening a little.

"What's the matter, big brother…" Thomas smirked lifting the glass to his lips. "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

-

Everything happened quickly after that.

Grant had pulled out a gun from behind him and pointed it right at his head. Thomas turned a smug expression on him.

"Is that anyway to greet your long lost brother?"

"What are you doing here, Thomas?" Grant asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Thomas glanced at the photo. "She break your heart?"

"She's dead…" Grant mumbled.

"Oh," Thomas frowned. "Sorry… I take it she meant something to you."

"Answer the question, Thomas," Grant took the safety off his gun. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually," Thomas gulped down the rest of his drink. "We need to talk. Come on bro… I've got a safe house nearby."

"You think I'm stupid enough to follow you?"

"I think you're desperate for some company right now and who better than family, right?" Thomas shrugged before nodding toward the exit. "Your call…"

Grant watched his brother walk out of the bar before glancing down at Kara's photo in front of him. He gulped down the rest of his drink before folding the picture and placing it in his jacket pocket and walked out of the bar, turning to find his brother leaning against the wall.

"I knew you'd make the right call," Thomas grinned, standing up straight. "Come on… you and I have a lot to catch up on… like for starters… how you finally succeeded in burning those sons of bitches to the ground…"

-

Grant walked into the cheap motel room with confusion etched on his features. He glanced around the disorganized room and crossed his arms in front of himself. "I thought you said you had a safe house…"

"I did," Thomas shrugged before falling back on one of the double beds in the room and folding his hands behind his head. "This is safe and my temporary house. Safe… House…"

"This is a motel, Thomas."

"You super spies and your technicalities," Thomas stretched comfortably before sitting up to lean against the headboard. "I've been sleeping in a tree for the last few weeks so this is definitely an upgrade for me."

"Where were you exactly?" Grant sat on the other double bed, facing his brother.

"Sierra Leone…" Thomas answered. "Cape Town before that."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing you'd be proud of…" Thomas cracked a small smile. "Not that you have any room to judge considering what you've been up to."

"I did what I had to do to survive," Grant clenched his jaw.

"We have that in common."

Grant frowned making his brother sigh in frustration.

"What are you even doing here, Grant?"

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

"I saw the skinheads." Thomas chuckled. "Are those your new friends?"

"I don't have friends," Grant answered. "They're all dead or they hate me."

"So who were they?"

"My team."

"Please tell me you're joking," Thomas laughed. "I'm pretty sure I've met a goat with a higher IQ than those fools combined."

"Did you come all this way to insult me?"

"I came all this way to knock some sense into you."

"Haven't you heard?" Grant chuckled. "I'm the villain of the story… this is what villains do."

"Who's story?" Thomas asked.

"My story."

"Grant, you were never the villain of our story… Christian was… and our parents… and they're dead. You made sure of that. What else are you after?"

"Closure."

"The hell does that even mean?"

"Kara is dead and everyone at fault has to pay… including me."

"Is Kara the brunette in the picture?" Thomas leaned forward watching his brother intently. "You loved her?"

"Love has nothing to do with it, Thomas."

"You didn't answer the question…"

"It wasn't about love… it's about what she lost because I failed. I failed her."

"Grant…"

"I should go," he stood and walked toward the door of his brother's motel room. "Coming here was a mistake…"

"If you change your mind," Thomas called out to him. "I'm leaving in the morning. I want you to come with me."

"To Sierra Leone to be merc smuggling diamonds?" Grant turned back toward him and smirked when he saw his brother's wide eyes. "I can read your type and Sierra Leone is known for their blood diamonds… it wasn't hard to figure out what you've been up to…"

Thomas chuckled. "You were always a lot smarter than they gave you credit for… But no… I'm going home… We still have a sister I haven't seen in a few years and I'd like for you to come with me."

"I can't go home, Thomas…" Grant shook his head. "Haven't you heard? There's a price on my head. SHIELD wants me dead."

"We can lay low and figure it out. Just think about it… I really don't want to leave you here with the three stooges you've decided to take on as your team… They're dumb enough to get you killed by accident."

Grant cracked a small smile and shook his head before opening the door to walk out. "I can take care of myself."

"I know… just waiting for you to realize that for once you don't have to…"

Grant stopped in front of the open door for a second before stepping out of the room. Thomas watched him leave a laid back on the bed for a few minutes before getting up to lock the door and get ready for bed.

The next morning, Grant knocked at his door with a pillow case carrying his belongings slumped over his shoulders and a grim expression on his face.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

-

Thomas had made some unsavory connections over the years but it still cost him a lot more than he thought it would to smuggle his brother back into the states.

"Do you even know how much that diamond was worth? I mined that rock myself!"

Grant shook his head with a laugh. "Thank you?"

Thomas growled at him. "You owe me. Big… I'm going to think about it and it's going to be the biggest favor you've ever owed anyone…."

"I somehow doubt that," Grant glanced down guiltily. "So do you have any safe houses around?"

"You're the spy," Thomas scrunched his face up. "I thought you'd know of a place."

Grant rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "You're lucky that I do."

That's how they'd ended up in a cabin in Wyoming completely out of the way of civilization.

Thomas walked into the cabin and let out a low whistle. "How'd you know about this place? It's incredible!"

Grant smiled smugly. "I built it when I was a kid."

Thomas turned toward him in shock. "Is this where you where when you went missing?"

"I lived out here for about five years… then I spent another five in the Academy at SHIELD. I brought Kara here before we left to Mexico."

"Why?"

"I got shot four times," Grant shrugged. "I needed to recover and this place was safe."

Thomas nodded in understanding. "So no one knows about it?"

"Everyone that does is dead, except you now."

"Good," Thomas gave him a tight smile. "Did you by any chance learn how to hunt while you were out here because according to my GPS the nearest food supply is a lot further than I'd like…"

Grant rolled his eyes. "You got lazy when you left to Africa."

"You love me."

"I barely know you… I almost killed you that night at the bar."

Thomas laughed. "We both know you didn't have it in you to pull the trigger…"

"You want to test that theory, little brother?"

Thomas turned away from him, stretching out on the couch and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when dinner is ready, will you? The flight was longer than I would have liked."

Grant shook his with an amused grin. He dropped a heavy quilt on his brother's head who was pretending to sleep on the couch on his way to the door.

"Thank you!" Thomas called out as Grant slammed the door to the cabin behind him.

-

They'd been living in the cabin for a week. They'd made the trip out to Massachusetts to visit their sister but things hadn't gone as planned. She'd been fine with Thomas showing up on her doorstep. Seeing Grant was too much though. She'd heard a lot about him from the news and they hadn't painted the best picture of him. Thomas made her promise to not tell anyone they'd been there before the two of them left.

That was three days ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What happened?"

"My sister hates me," Grant shrugged. "Just another name to add to the list of people who do…"

"She doesn't hate you… She just doesn't know you…" Thomas frowned. "Give her time to see what I see."

"And what do you see?"

"My big brother."

Grant smiled softly.

"Tell me about her," Thomas leaned forward feeling the heat of the fire they'd built to cook their dinner.

"About who?"

"The girl who's name you mumble in your sleep."

"Kara?" Grant asked.

"That's not who's name you say in your sleep…" Thomas shook his head. "Skye?"

Grant sucked in a breath before shaking his head. "She's nobody."

"The way you say her name it doesn't sound like she's nobody…"

"And how exactly do I say her name?"

"Like it hurts," Thomas answered with a shrug. "Who is she?"

"She's the one who shot me four times."

"Ah…" Thomas nodded in understanding. "So she's on the list…."

Grant gave him a shrug.

"Did you love her?"

"Thomas… Drop it."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Fine… consider it dropped… for now."

"Thank you."

"But you will tell me," Thomas shrugged. " You'll see."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You keep forgetting that I'm the only person still alive who knows the real Grant Ward. You'll tell me when you're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I was shocked by the overwhelmingly positive response the Ward brothers got! You guys are all amazing! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and as always, please remember to drop me a little comment. :-0)

Thomas kept an eye out while his brother was checking one of his safety deposit boxes at a local bank near their cabin. They were trying to catch a bus to Canada but Grant had wanted to make a stop before they left to be safe.

"How much cash you got in there?" Thomas asked over his shoulder.

"A few grand," Grant shrugged. "Should be enough to hold us over for a while." He stood and turned toward the front of the bank where a commotion was starting.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"Get behind me," Grant answered, pushing his brother's smaller frame behind his much larger one.

"What the hell, Grant?"

"Quiet…" he shushed him. "Things are about to go south… You need to stash this bag in that trashcan without being noticed; otherwise we're going to be broke."

Thomas nodded understand before throwing the small duffle bag into the trash can next to them.

"What now?" Thomas asked.

"Do everything they say," Grant answered already lifting his arms above his head and walking out of the safe where the safety deposit boxes were located.

"Who-"

"Nobody move! This is a stick up!"

"Them," Grant mumbled getting on his knees and laying flat on the ground.

Thomas groaned and lay down next to him. "This is all your fault."

-

"We need a plan," Grant whispered.

"What we need to do is wait for them to get what they came for and leave," Thomas answered. "Our stash is safe."

"Thomas…"

"Damn it, Grant," he growled. "Don't be a hero… just let them leave."

"They have powers," Grant told him.

"How can you tell?"

Grant nodded toward one of the gunmen leading the teller to the safe. She was crying that she didn't have the code but he just smiled before ripping the safe's door off its hinges.

Thomas' eyes widened. "Oh."

Grant nodded. "I've seen this before… it's a super soldier serum… it's dangerous… it makes them unstable."

"You think?" Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Stop talking!" Another gunman kicked Thomas' leg as he passed by them.

Thomas waited for him to leave before whispering, "So what do we do?"

"We know that he's the one with the powers," Grant muttered. "But who's the leader…?

Thomas glanced around quickly before looking back at the floor. "The guy by the door."

"How do you know?"

"He's standing watch and he's the only one with the cleanest getaway," Thomas answered. "It's what I would do."

Grant smirked. "Good eye, little brother."

"Shut up," Thomas rolled his eyes at him. "What's our plan?"

"I'll handle this," Grant said. "You stay here… the last thing I need is you getting shot."

"Grant…"

"Stay here," he warned before standing up with his hands above his head.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the gunman that had kicked Thomas pointed a gun at his chest.

"I need to use the bathroom," Grant shrugged.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

He shook his head. "It's an emergency…"

Thomas snorted on the floor next to him.

"Get back on the ground now or I'll-"

"Just take him, Joey," the one by the door spoke up. "What's the harm… make sure to keep your gun on him though."

Joey turned toward him, nodding to the back where the public restrooms were. "Keep moving… hands where I can see them."

Grant walked into the men's room with Joey right behind him. He started toward one of the stalls but Joey stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," he said. "You can use a urinal."

Grant nodded, standing in front of urinal closest to the mirrors. "You just gonna watch me pull it out?"

Joey trained his gun on him as Grant began turning around before he quickly disarmed the other man in a move he'd perfected over a decade ago. He used the butt of the gun to knock the other man out and hid the gun in the back of his pants. He pulled the unconscious man into a stall and threw him inside.

Taking the gun out of his waistband, he walked to the door of the bathroom and took a deep breath. The last time he'd shot a gun, he'd killed her. He hadn't held a gun in his hand since the day she died but it all came back to him so naturally. Almost like no time had passed by at all.

He opened the door, looking outside. Thomas was still on the ground. The other two gunmen were in the safe. He stepped out of the bathroom quietly, holding the gun in front of him. The other hostages watched him with wide eyes. He shushed them quietly by putting his finger to his lips, walking to the safe.

With the gun trained on the two gunmen, he stepped into the safe. "Drop them… And don't even think about trying to use them. I'm a much better shot than you both. Trust me."

The two of them turned toward him and looked at each other before dropping their guns at their sides.

"Kick them to me," Grant instructed with his gun still trained on them. "And don't even try to use your super soldier serum or I will put a bullet in your head before you make a move."

"What super soldier serum?"

Grant glanced between them. "You ripped a safe door off the hinges. That's not exactly something you learn in weight training." He cocked his gun. "If it's not a serum, what is it?"

"Grant!" Thomas ran into the safe. "We have company."

"What?" he asked. "Cops?"

"SHIELD…"

-

"Okay, we gotta get out…" Grant told him. "Go get our bag…. and secure the hostages somewhere safe."

Thomas nodded before running back to the trashcan where he had thrown their bag. He ushered the few hostages into the safe where they held their safety deposit boxes before running back to his brother's side, holding the duffle bag in his hands.

"What about all this money?" he asked, glancing at the vault.

"Leave it, Thomas," Grant muttered. "We have to. Grab their guns."

Thomas grabbed both guns, putting one in the bag.

"You two," Grant signaled for them to walk out of them. "Come on."

"Are you kidding me?" one of them mumbled.

"Would you rather I just kill you now?"

"Listen to him, Alaris…."

"But he can't hurt me, Max.."

"Mr. Ward has somewhere else to be right now, isn't that right?" Max asked.

Grant positioned his gun in front of himself. "How do you know my name?"

"Where's our friend Joey?" Alaris asked

"Passed out in the bathroom, now answer my question."

"He's not important. He was only human after all." Max waved him off.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"Who I am, is not important." Max gave him an eerie grin. "What is important is that we'll meet again… soon…"

"We need to go," Thomas grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him back. The ground began shaking around them. Thomas held on to his brother trying to hold steady. "What the hell is that?"

"We have to go," Grant told him as the front doors blew off their hinges. Grant threw Thomas to the ground and covered him. He looked up to find Alaris walking toward the front doors where she came in by and something in him snapped. She'd stopped in her tracks, not even realizing she was about to be attacked.

"Hey!" he fired off a round in Alaris' back but the younger man didn't even stop. The bullets just ricocheted off him. "Skye!"

She finally came to and blocked the punch that was intended for her. Grant turned to find Thomas standing and walking toward him when an electrical charge lifted him off the ground. He turned to find the one who was currently holding his brother off the ground standing close to Skye. Grant trained his gun on the other man's head. "Put him down or I will shoot you."

The other man turned his eyes on him, staring at the barrel of his gun. He dropped Thomas who fell to the ground, hitting his head on a piece of rock that had fallen when the quake had started.

"Thomas," Grant called out. "Get up… we're leaving…"

"No!" Skye called out in anger before blowing Alaris away from her and against a wall.

"You've got your two bank robbers already and the other one is knocked out in one of the bathroom stalls," Grant told her. "Me and him are gonna walk out of here though… and you're not gonna follow us…"

"Skye…" the one who'd shocked his brother spoke up.

She turned toward him and clenched her jaw in anger as Max walked toward the group.

"You are powerful," he stepped in front of Skye. "But you're not the most powerful Inhuman that I've come across..."

"Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough," he said before disappearing with Alaris.

Skye glanced around, her eyes landing on Grant who had his weapon trained on her.

"I don't want to have to use this but I will…"

"Oh you're going to shoot me now?" she asked in mock disbelief.

"To save him, I'll do whatever it takes." Grant answered glancing at Thomas on the ground. "Come on, Thomas."

His brother stood, leaning against him for support. Grant walked backwards toward the back exit. "You still have one hostile in the bathroom but he's kind of an idiot so you should be able to handle him. And the hostages are all safe in the back."

"So you mean you weren't the one trying to rob this bank?" she asked.

"Look around you, Skye… does it look like I'd want this kind of attention?" he asked. "I guess it's true you never really knew me after all."

He slipped out the back, half carrying his brother to their car. He tossed the duffle bag in the back seat and carefully helped his brother into the front. "Put your head back. We'll have to take care of that cut as soon as we get somewhere safe."

He ran around the car into the driver's seat and sped out of there. As he drove away, he glanced in the review mirror and found her watching him.

-

"Stay still," Grant groaned in frustration trying to stitch the gash on his brother's forehead.

Thomas pushed back away from him, grabbing the almost empty bottle of cheap vodka he'd been drinking since Grant started working on his cut. "Who the hell taught you how to do this, anyway? Frankenstein? It hurts you know!"

Grant rolled his eyes. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" Thomas asked. "You get this little twitch above your eye."

"You're drunk," Grant glared at him. "And no I don't."

"You think spy school taught you how to get rid of the twitch? It didn't." Thomas narrowed his eyes, taking another sip of the vodka. "But fine… finish already…"

Once he finished stitching up Thomas, he worked on stitching his own wound where he'd been shot. The bullet had barely grazed him so he hadn't needed immediate attention like Thomas.

"Woah! You got shot?!" Thomas noticed the wound when Grant took off his shirt to get a better look.

"Not a big deal…" he sucked in a breath before threading the needle through his own skin without any kind of anesthesia. "I've been through worse."

Thomas frowned. "Need help?"

"Where'd you learn to stitch?" Grant smirked.

"I lived in the jungle, jackass," Thomas rolled his own eyes. "You have to pick up a few skills for survival."

Grant shrugged.

Thomas took that as approval and walked toward him, taking the needle from his hands, expertly threading it through his older brother's skin.

"So, what happened out there?" Thomas asked while he worked.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"You seemed… distracted is all," Thomas shrugged. "I'm assuming that's when you somehow got shot and didn't even notice."

"I noticed. I think that guy was bulletproof because the bullets just ricocheted off him," Grant argued. "I just didn't need immediate attention. You did."

"Thanks," he said. "But something still happened out there… I've seen you hunting and you are the most attentive person I know. Tonight, you were somewhere else mentally. You snapped when…"

"It was nothing," Grant frowned. "Momentary lapse in judgment… it won't happen again. Besides, priority number one was getting you out of there."

"Did it have anything to do with those SHIELD agents we ran into?" Thomas asked as he finished stitching up the wound.

"Thomas…"

"I know," he shrugged. "You'll tell me when you're ready."

"What makes you think I'll ever be ready?" Grant asked him.

"I don't know," he smiled sadly. "You're my brother… I hope you trust me enough one day to tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: This chapter is basically a whole lot of Grant and Thomas fluff and Skye and Thomas being awesome together. I just love Thomas with everyone. This is also my longest chapter and it's kind of my favorite so far... the next one will be a lot harder to write cause it's really dark (so please please send me love... I need it while I write this darkness lol!!). These chapters have all been in Thomas Ward's POV so far. But for chapter 4 and 5 and 6, I'm going to switch it up. It's going to be strictly in Grant's POV. You'll see why. The final chapter (7) will be in both their POVs, which should even things out in this story. It'll all make sense in the end. I promise. =}

"I hate Canada. Canada hates me."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"I'm bored and I'm cold," Thomas shrugged. "When you said we were crossing the border, I'd hoped you'd meant Mexico."

"Mexico was too far… and it's harder to cross."

"How is that even true? In every movie, they always escape to Mexico."

"Exactly," Grant smirked. "Which means that in real life, it's not that simple…"

"I hate you."

"Not as much as I hate you right now."

"I'm bored, Grant."

He closed his eyes at his brother's nagging. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know," Thomas sat up straighter on the motel bed. "Maybe book a room in a hotel with an actual heater for starters. We have the money."

"It's the only money we have, Thomas. We have to be careful with what we spend. Plus, this won't draw any attention."

"You're the worst road trip partner ever, you know that?"

Grant chuckled. "I've been called worse."

"What if we rob a bank?" Thomas asked making his brother glare. "Too soon?"

Grant narrowed his eyes at him.

"We never did talk about what happened back there…" Thomas started. "Who that girl was? I was pretty out of it but I'm pretty sure you called her Skye…. Which is also the name you've called out in your sleep…."

"What do you want to know?" Grant sighed in defeat.

"Start from the beginning, I guess." Thomas settled back against the headboard and folded his hands on his stomach. "Not like we've got anything else going on…"

Grant shook his head before sitting on the bed next to his brother's and facing him. "I was her S.O."

"Significant Other?"

"Supervising Officer," Grant corrected. "We were never actually… together…"

"I would have thought you guys had this epic love affair with how tense things were back in that bank," Thomas grinned. "Did you and her ever… you know…"

"No."

"Oh…" Thomas gave him a tight lipped smile. "Please continue."

"When everything happened with Hydra, she was the first to figure it out."

"That you were loyal to Hydra?"

"I was loyal to John," Grant told him. "Never Hydra… When I first met John, I didn't even know about Hydra… I thought he was taking me straight to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy before he left me stranded in the woods."

"Bastard," Thomas muttered under his breath. "I'm so glad he's dead. No offense."

"It's okay," Grant smiled. "You know…. I've never actually been able to tell the whole story to anyone who would actually listen… except…."

"Except?"

"Kara…"

"The girl in the photograph," Thomas nodded. "She, you did… you know…"

Grant glared at him.

"I'm sorry…" Thomas held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just trying to keep up with all your dalliances… Skye… Kara… anyone else I should know about?"

"No."

"Okay then…. Two girls… got it…"

"Things with Skye were easy at first… and then they got hard…. She could never forgive me for the things I've done… And I don't blame her…. She hates me and I get it… It's better if I just stay out of her way."

"Except you still love her," Thomas interjected.

"I don't even know if I ever loved her. I don't know if I've ever loved anyone. I didn't exactly grow up knowing what love even was… neither one of us did."

"You love me," Thomas shrugged. "And I know I love you… you're my brother. Of course we know what love is… we had each other growing up."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the same thing, Thomas."

"It's a start though," Thomas said. "And have you ever told Skye about you know… all of this?"

"I've tried but I didn't get very far…" Grant shrugged. "Besides, she wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because I've lied… A lot…" Grant answered regretfully. "Skye's a good person…. She's destined to help people. She's a hero… and I'm not."

"Who knows… maybe one day she'll see you differently and…"

"We'll all just live happily ever after? Life's not a fairytale, Thomas… I learned that really young."

"I was going to say forgive you…" Thomas scrunched his face. "I'm going to bed." He turned over getting under his thin covers and comforter. He was still trembling from feeling cold when an extra comforter landed on him. He smiled slowly laying it comfortably over his freezing body. "Thanks, bro."

Grant grunted turning away from him on his own bed.

-

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Grant turned toward his brother. "About pancakes?"

"About everything," Thomas looked at him. "We should just keep going until the next town or something. I'm not even that hungry right now."

"Your stomach's been growling since we left Toronto," Grant chuckled. "And you've been whining for the last thirty miles for me to stop."

"I know," Thomas shrugged. "But I can wait to eat and I know you can…"

"Thomas," Grant frowned opening the diner door. "Get inside before I kick you in."

Thomas glared at him. "If the you know what hits the fan in there, I warned you."

"What? Are you psychic now?"

"No…" Thomas rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Just sit down and order," Grant shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen…"

"Famous last words," Thomas mumbled under his breath.

-

He'd spoken too soon.

Thomas walked out of the diner's bathroom toward the booth where his brother had been sitting with a menu, waiting to order. Two plain white mugs of coffee were sitting there exactly as he'd left them before he'd gotten up. He flagged down their waitress, spinning her toward him. "Did you see where my brother went?"

She looked down at the empty booth. "No… Sorry… Maybe he stepped outside…"

Thomas nodded, dropping a few bills on the table to pay for their coffees before bolting out the door. He walked up to their car. It was still exactly where they'd parked it.

"Crap," he muttered when he didn't find Grant outside. He checked the trunk of their car to find all their bags were still there before walking back inside the diner and up to the counter. "Excuse me…." He spoke up; getting the attention of everyone that was sitting inside. "Did anyone see where the guy who came in with me went?"

They shook their heads. He nodded his gratitude and left the diner. Grant had their keys but he knew how to hotwire a car. The old sedan roared to life.

"Montreal," Thomas mumbled to himself. "He said if we got separated, we'd meet in Montreal…. Damn it, Grant…. Where the hell are you?"

He drove straight to Montreal without making any stops. He realized he hadn't eaten all day when he reached the motel Grant had chosen on Google before they started driving a day and a half ago. Thomas checked in under the alias his brother had chosen. It was supposed to be how they found each other if they'd gotten separated on the road. He kept watch, looking outside his window and waiting. When dawn broke, he realized he'd fallen asleep at some point during the night. He still hadn't eaten anything.

Making his way down to the motel lobby, he knew his brother would have made contact by now. They hadn't been separated for this long since he'd found him Spain. Thomas decided he'd wait one more day before he'd make any desperate decisions.

When Grant didn't show up the next day either, he knew he had to get help from somewhere. There weren't many people he trusted. And his brother trusted even less people. But he did speak highly of one person. Thomas figured it wouldn't be easy to get their attention but he knew one thing that would tip them off. He went through his brother's bag and pulled out of one his IDs and a debit card. Grant said they had to travel with cash only because he was likely being tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and whatever was left of Hydra.

Thomas put the debit card in his pocket and walked across the street to a nearby convenience store. He figured with a cap and hoodie on, he could pass for his brother. He bought a six-pack, a few bags of chips and a couple frozen dinners. If they really were tracking his brother, he wanted them to know he wasn't just passing through. The convenience store clerk didn't even bother checking his ID and he made sure to never look directly at the camera. He needed them to think he was his brother.

After getting back to his room and dropping off the makeshift groceries, he checked in to the room right next to his under his brother's name. He was leading them right to him. He only hoped it was the people he was hoping would find him and not the other team. Although, it was possible that Hydra had been the one to take his brother.

Thomas really didn't think this plan all the way through but it was too late now. He sat in his own room and waited for them to arrive. He knew it wouldn't be long.

-

They waited until the nightfall.

Smart.

Thomas smirked.

He recognized the same training in his brother. Grant preferred to travel at night too because there were always less witnesses around.

He heard them break into the other room and he could even hear some of their conversation through the thin walls.

_"Are you sure this is the right room, Fitz?"_

_"Fitz, there's no one here."_

Thomas smiled when he recognized her voice. The other female voice in the room was unfamiliar to him though.

_"He's not here, Bobbi," Skye told her. "Maybe he's out."_

_"I don't know… this feels like a trap… it's been months and now he decides to get sloppy…. Something doesn't add up."_

Thomas opened the adjoining door in between both rooms and held his hands up so they'd see he wasn't carrying any weapons. "That's because I led you guys here…"

"Who exactly are you?" Bobbi asked holding her gun trained on his chest.

"You look familiar," Skye said holstering her weapon. "You were with him back in the bank…"

"I'm Thomas Ward," he held out his hand. "I'm Grant's brother."

Skye pulled out her gun again. "Where is he?"

"That's just it…" Thomas sighed. "That's why I led you here… I need S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help."

"With what exactly?" Bobbi asked.

"Help me find my brother…"

-

"He's been missing for two days," Thomas repeated again with exasperation seeping out. "And we're wasting time."

"Your brother is a criminal," Skye crossed her arms looking down at him. "You seriously don't think he just ditched you? Face it… your brother betrayed you and left you hanging out to dry. It's what he does."

"My brother was taken and I called you for help," Thomas stood up and crossed his own arms. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Why would we help you find a known enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Bobbi asked with an eye roll. "A traitor…"

"Because you're supposed to be the good guys, aren't you?" Thomas asked. "The way I hear it, S.H.I.E.L.D. is good and Hydra is bad… or did I get the wrong memo?"

"Your brother is Hydra…" Skye started.

"No," Thomas cut her off. "My brother does not have any affiliation with either side. He's a free agent. And he's in trouble."

"Skye, this was a waste of time…" Bobbi was saying. "It looks like someone already got to him first."

"Who would even want to take him?" Skye asked.

"You, Hydra… take your pick." Thomas shrugged.

"We definitely don't have him," Bobbi laughed. "If we did, I'd be breaking him right now in one of our vaults for what he did to me."

Thomas cringed. "Look, I know my brother's done some pretty terrible crap…" Bobbi scoffed. "But he's still my brother… and he's been missing for two days. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. He literally vanished into thin air and no one even saw how. I know you guys specialize in the strange and unexplained. I figured you could help me. But I guess I was wrong."

Skye opened her mouth to speak.

"So much for being these supposed heroes you paint yourselves as." Thomas continued with a glare. "Please go. I'll find him myself. Unless you're going to arrest me for identity theft..."

Bobbi shook her head before walking toward the door. "Skye? You coming?"

Skye looked at Thomas before nodding and following the taller woman out the door. Thomas slammed the door behind them and growled in frustration.

-

A knock on the door woke him up. He looked at the clock by the bed to see that it was after three in the morning. He jumped out of bed realizing that it might have been Grant and opened the door with a smile. His smile soon fell when he saw the other person on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?"

Skye rolled her eyes and walked inside the room. She was dressed casually and had a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"You asked for my help…" she shrugged. "This is me helping."

"Really?" Thomas asked crossing his arms. "What about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I left a note before sneaking out," she rolled her eyes again. "Are you going to interrogate me? Or do you want my help?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if I should trust you…" Thomas frowned. "How do I know you're not setting us up? That when we find him, you won't take him into custody to throw him into some vault for that blond bitch to torture?"

"First of all, that blond bitch has a name…" Skye stopped him. "Second of all, your brother is not even on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar… not since…. Inhumans popped up."

"Then how'd you find all my breadcrumbs?"

Skye sighed. "Because I've been tracking him since I saw you both at the bank."

"Why?"

"Because," Skye shrugged. "Look, do you want my help or not?"

"No offense but I was kind of hoping for the Calvary… not some short chick that has some kind of powers…"

Skye snorted. "Trust me; you don't want any kind of run in with the Calvary. She's not exactly fond of your brother."

"How exactly are earthquakes going to help us find him?" Thomas cleared his throat. "I'm just assuming that's what your powers were from the bank… Wait… there's someone who's actual code name is The Calvary?"

"They're a lot more complicated than that," she gave him a fake smile. "And yes… she's my S.O. But for this mission, I'm going to have to use my other super power." Skye pulled out her laptop and placed it on the small table before sitting down. "Please tell me you have decent wi-fi in this dump."

Thomas closed the door and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "I haven't really had a chance to check my Facebook so I'm not sure."

"No worries," she sighed. "I'll just steal the main office's. They always keep the better connection under password."

"And how exactly are you going to…"

"I'm in!" she was tapping away at her keyboard.

"How did you?"

"I'm good with computers," she shrugged. "It's a gift."

"I'll say," Thomas mumbled before taking the seat next to her.

"Where was the last place you saw him?"

"Some diner," he answered. "Between Toronto and here…"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Did you get a name?"

Thomas started shaking his head before he remembered he'd lifted some matches off the counter when he was walking out of the bathroom. They were in yesterday's jeans. He pulled them out and tossed them to her. "What are you doing?"

"Hacking into their surveillance," she answered. "This way, we can see what exactly happened."

"Oh right," Thomas shrugged. "Why didn't I think of that…"

"Do you have any experience with computers?" Skye asked.

"I can check my email," Thomas grinned.

"You couldn't find Montreal on a map… much less hack into surveillance," she frowned.

"I made it here, didn't I?"

"Shush," she quieted him while fast forwarding through the footage. "What time did you guys get there yesterday?"

"Early morning," Thomas frowned. "Between seven and eight."

"Thanks," Skye said. "That actually helps."

She reached the part of the footage where the two brothers walked into the diner. "There you are…"

"And we thought we were being careful," Thomas mumbled.

"Ward knows we wouldn't be tracking surveillance…" she turned to find him staring at her. "What?"

"You call him by his last name?"

"It's a S.H.I.E.L.D. thing…"

"He's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent anymore."

"It's a habit, I guess."

Thomas smiled softly. "It's kind of endearing…"

"Are you finished?"

"For now," Thomas answered.

Skye narrowed her eyes before turning back to the computer screen. "Okay, here you are getting up…"

"I went to the bathroom."

"And here is… hello…" Skye said to herself. "Wait… isn't that?"

"Crap…" Thomas mumbled when they both watched Grant literally disappear into thin air on the screen.

"Wasn't that the Inhuman from the bank?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "His partner called him Max."

"You're good with names," Skye realized.

"It's my gift…" Thomas winked.

"What does some inhuman want with Ward… I mean Grant…?"

"I'm not sure but he definitely seemed interested in him when we met him at that bank… this can't be a coincidence."

"You think he's been tracking you?"

"Makes sense," Thomas shrugged pacing the room.

"But why take him from here? Why this place?"

"It was an opportunity…" Thomas kicked the wall. "This is my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"We never stopped…. We never left the other alone… we were together at every waking moment since the bank… except in that one moment that I got up to go to the bathroom."

"So you're blaming yourself because you had to pee?"

"I'm blaming myself because I'm supposed to be taking care of him!"

"No offense, but your brother is a trained specialist. He can take care of himself and it's not like you would have been able to go head to head with another inhuman."

"So what do we do?" Thomas asked. "How do we get him back?"

"I'm going to have to find out who this guy is…" she frowned pulling out her phone.

"Wait, who are you calling?"

"My friend, Lincoln." She answered.

"No," Thomas shook his head. "No one else… I don't trust anyone else."

"Listen, I don't know very many inhumans and Lincoln might be able to help me ID this guy… he knows more of our people than I do. Maybe someone he knows will recognize him."

"But don't call him here…"

"I won't… relax…."

"And we're leaving right now…"

"Where exactly are we going to go?" she asked. "Which direction do you plan on going in?"

"I don't know nor do I care… My brother is with one of those… superpowered people and they could be torturing him… or killing him… or whatever kind of blood sacrifices your people make… I don't know, okay?"

"Listen, Thomas?" she started. "He wants Grant for something… I don't think he's going to hurt him. At least not yet… I just sent Lincoln a photo of Max. As soon as he has something, he's going to text me the details. For now, you should get some rest. When's the last time you slept?"

"I was sleeping when you got here."

"I mean really slept," she frowned.

"I dunno…" he shook his head. "Before yesterday?"

"You're not going to be very good backup if you pass out on me in a fire fight so how about you get some rest…. I'll get the first watch."

"What about you?"

"I've been sleeping… You're the one who's been going out of your mind searching for your missing brother."

Thomas nodded. "Okay… okay… thank you…"

She gave him a swift nod. "No problem. Get some rest."

Thomas settled back into bed, throwing the covers over himself. Skye walked to the small fridge in the room and pulled out a beer. She sat down at her computer again and tried to type quietly.

"My brother was right," Thomas yawned, causing her to look back at him.

"About what?"

"He said you were destined to help people… be a hero... He was right."

Skye smiled softly. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if I hear anything."

"Okay," he mumbled before closing his eyes.

Skye waited until she heard the soft snores coming from the bed before opening up an old file of photos on her laptop. She found the picture she'd taken of him at the diner before letting him know that she knew who he was. She stared at that photo and frowned.

"Where the hell are you, Ward?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Some trigger warnings in this one... there's some torture in the beginning... It's not extremely graphic but if you have to skip it, you'll still be able to follow along with the overall plot.

He felt a warm hand touch his bare back and come around to touch his chest. He smiled into his pillow, recognizing her breathing pattern behind him. Cuddling into his back, she sighed. Her warm breath made him shiver, which pushed him to flip over to face her. They were in their house in Mexico. He looked toward the window, seeing the plant he'd gotten them for the window sill and smiled.

Kara smiled sleepily at him before wrapping her arms around his back. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful."

He wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer against his body, and breathed her in. "Kara… I thought I lost you…"

She pulled back in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I had the worst dream…" he frowned. "You died… It was my fault. I did it."

She frowned, touching his cheek. "You could never hurt me, baby."

He closed his eyes as she pushed forward to kiss him softly. His hand traveled down her back, where he felt something wet. Chuckling, he pulled back. "Did you pee on the bed, baby?" He frowned when he saw her lifeless eyes staring back at him. "Baby?"

"You did this…" she told him. "This is your fault."

Looking down, he spotted the pool of blood seeping out of her abdomen. "Kara?" She was gone. "Please no… Kara… no…."

-

"He's convulsing", Alaris told Max while trying to hold Grant still. "He's having a nightmare and it's causing a strain on his body… He needs to wake up..."

Max smirked. "Monsters don't have nightmares, Alaris… They give people nightmares. And we have to see how capable he is physically and mentally. Give him another dose."

"Max…" Alaris looked up from the man that they'd been torturing.

He snapped his gaze toward the younger man. "I won't tell you again."

Alaris nodded before picking up a nearby needle. "Let's just hope this doesn't kill him."

"It won't," Max told him. "I have a feeling he's stronger than he looks."

-

Grant opened his eyes. He was back on the bus. But they'd blown up the bus.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

Walking out of his bunk, he walked down the stairs to the belly of the plane. Fitz and Simmons were bickering in the lab and Skye was punching the bag in front of her. It all looked familiar. It felt familiar.

"Hey Robot," Skye grinned when she finally saw him standing at the top of the staircase. "About time you got up today…"

"What?" he asked.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in," Skye shrugged. "I've been up since real early though so you should be proud."

He watched her as he walked down the stairs. Her grin hadn't faltered when she saw him. She looked genuinely happy to see him.

"Skye?"

"Congratulations, Ward." She rolled her eyes. "You remember my name."

"How?"

"The Asgardian dude said you needed to sleep off some of the after effects of the staff," Skye shrugged. "Coulson said not to wake you. I didn't think you'd sleep all day though. Feeling better?"

The Berserker staff? This wasn't a dream. This was a memory.

"Grant?" she called his name out softly.

He turned to her. "Huh? I mean yeah… yes… I'm feeling better. Just in a bit of shock still, I guess."

She nodded in understanding before walking around him. "Well, I'm gonna go shower. The bag's all yours…"

"Skye?"

She turned toward him and he noticed the crimson stain on her camisole for the first time.

"Skye…" he pointed at her abdomen.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You did this…. This is your fault."

"No…" he shook his head.

"You shot me. You tried to kill them."

He turned around to see Fitz and Simmons pounding on the glass in desperation.

"No," he shook his head, taking a step back.

"You're a monster. You deserve everything they're going to do to you." She clenched her jaw.

"Skye, I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt…."

"I hate you. We all hate you."

He was having trouble breathing. He was back in his cell with Fitz standing on the other side, controlling his oxygen. He deserved this. He deserved to die. There was no redemption for him. He deserved everything they were doing to him.

He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

-

His eyes snapped open and he took deep breaths, feeling the oxygen fill his lungs.

"Welcome back, Mr. Ward."

He turned his head to the side, seeing Max watching him with a curious gaze.

"You…" he choked out. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a simple drug to get inside your head… nothing serious… and I promise there aren't any lasting effects. Well, not yet anyway."

"What am I doing here?" Grant asked him.

"You'll figure that out eventually," Max frowned. "But for now… He doesn't think you're worthy yet."

"Who?" Grant choked on the word.

"You'll know soon enough."

-

Thomas woke up to see Skye sitting at the desk with her laptop open. Her head was lying on her folded arms as she slept soundly in front of her computer. He frowned realizing that she never used the second bed in the room last night. What should have been his brother's bed was still left untouched.

Standing up, he walked toward her. He closed the laptop since it had long since run out of battery and carefully lifted her into his arms. He walked her over to the untouched bed and laid her down gently before tucking her in.

Pulling out a motel notepad, he wrote her a short message and put on a jacket before stepping out of the room.

-

Skye blinked slowly. She was lying down on someone's bed. For a second, she thought she was back on the base in her own bed but the tacky motel décor told her that wasn't the case. She carefully tried to remember who's hotel she was in when it all came rushing back to her.

Grant. He was missing.

She sat up quickly and frowned at the empty room. Where the hell had Thomas gone? Did he ditch her?

The door opening, made her look up and she frowned when she saw him standing in the doorway. He almost looked like his brother standing there. But he wasn't.

"Where have you been?"

Thomas scoffed. "Getting you sustenance, Sleeping Beauty… glad to see you've finally joined us in the land of the living."

"How long was I out?" Skye yawned.

"Not sure," he shrugged. "You were awake when I fell asleep and knocked out when I woke up. I tucked you in." He wiggled his eyebrows at her for good measure, which caused her to roll her own eyes at him.  
"I got us some breakfast."

He held up the little brown bad triumphantly. Skye narrowed her eyes.

"Would it kill you to say thank you?"

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly when they both heard her phone ringing. Skye jumped out of the bed and answered the incoming call. "Lincoln?"

"I know fake gratitude when I see it but I'll take it." Thomas shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, putting her hand on the phone to whisper, "you're a lot more like your brother than I thought possible." Turning back to the phone, "what did you find out?"

Thomas sat on his bed, drinking from his styrofoam cup, and watched Skye rip his note off the notepad to write something down.

"Thanks, Lincoln." She said before disconnecting the call and turning toward him with a frown.

"What is it?"

"You were right," she told him. "Your brother is in a lot of danger and we might need the cavalry…"

-

They'd packed up their things and were on the road within the hour. Skye sat in the passenger seat eating the breakfast sandwich he'd brought her earlier.

"I still don't understand why these people want my brother," Thomas was saying while he drove on the highway to where Skye had chosen to meet Lincoln and a few other inhumans he'd said they could trust. "I still don't like that you got your boyfriend involved by the way."

Skye rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her sandwich. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Friend with benefits then?"

With a glare, she punched his arm. "He's a friend."

"Who's coming to the middle of nowhere to help you find my brother," Thomas gave her a knowing look. "Does he know about my brother?"

"What's there to know?" Skye asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"That he betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. or that you guys were kind of involved before it all went down?"

"He doesn't know your brother," Skye answered. "And besides, you were right… we're the good guys… we help people. And your brother needs help."

Thomas gave her an understanding nod. "So this Lash guy? Who is he?"

"He's a fanatic… a purist. He doesn't believe that just anyone should go through the transition. He takes it upon himself to determine if you're worthy or not."

"Psycho…" Thomas shuddered. "But what does he want with Grant?"

"That's the million dollar question," Skye muttered. "Unless, he's using Grant to get to me…"

"Don't flatter yourself," Thomas chuckled.

"Then I don't know," Skye shrugged. "Only other thing that makes sense is that he's trying to determine if he is worthy…"

"Worthy of what?"

"Transitioning…"

Thomas burst into laughter.

"Something I said amuse you?"

"Yeah," he nodded still laughing. "You're trying to tell me that my brother is one of you?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Stranger than my brother being an alien?"

"I'm not an alien," Skye rolled her eyes.

"You're not human," Thomas pointed out.

"Technically, I am… just… gifted." Skye corrected him.

"So what?" Thomas continued. "You really think my brother is one of you?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Skye asked.

"Because it's absurd," Thomas answered. "If Grant is… inhuman… then so am I, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"What are you saying?"

"Did you ever wonder why your brother got it worse from your parents?"

"Christian got it pretty bad too," Thomas told her.

"Was it as bad as Grant though?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Ever wonder why that was?"

"My parents were douchebags…. I never really looked for an excuse to explain why they sucked as parents."

"What if Grant was adopted?"

"That's stupid. Why would my parents adopt Grant?"

"What if they were forced to? What if he was the product of an affair? It could be anything…" Skye noticed the thoughtful expression on his face and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Thomas?"

"Just… I remember growing up… after he disappeared…. My dad said something to my mom that I never really understood but now it kind of makes sense."

"What?"

"He said he was glad that the bastard was gone. He called Grant a bastard. I used to think it was just an insult… my dad's verbal abuse wasn't exactly a secret. But he always specifically called Grant a bastard… and a bastard is…"

"An illegitimate child…" Skye sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. "That explains a lot."

"My dad wasn't his dad…" Thomas gripped the steering wheel in anger.

"So who was?" Skye asked.

"I'm afraid to find out," Thomas answered stepping on the gas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: There are some triggers I've added... there's brainwashing and mind control in this chapter. You've been warned!

He opened his eyes slowly expecting to find nothing but darkness. He blinked when he realized he wasn't in some dark dungeon or a basement and sat up in the comfortable bed. Taking in his surroundings, Grant stood and walked to the only door in the room. He wasn't surprised to find it locked. He was surprised to find that he had a window in the room. But he didn't think the images he was looking at were real. Not unless he'd been transported to someplace more tropical.

The door opening caught his attention and searched frantically for anything he could use as a weapon but didn't find anything. He looked at the younger man who walked in holding a tray with food and instantly recognized him from the bank.

"You…" he muttered.

"Oh," Alaris greeted. "You're up. How'd you sleep?"

"Nightmares, no thanks to you and your master…" Grant narrowed his eyes.

"Max isn't our master," Alaris shrugged. "We don't really have that sort of thing… but if you meant leader, he's not that either."

"Why am I here?" Grant asked crossing his arms.

"You're here because our leader is trying to figure out if you're worthy."

"Of what?"

"Transitioning," Alaris answered. "I didn't think you'd survive some of the tests and it was touch and go with the last one but you did… so you're one step closer."

"To what…" Grant asked.

"Becoming one of us," Alaris smiled. "I'll let you eat. You must be starving."

"Wait!" Grant tried to stop him but he was already out the door before he'd finished saying the word. Grant looked down at the sandwich and water he'd left on his bed. He sat down in front of it and picked up half the sandwich, sniffing it. "Well, I don't think they'd poison me… unless that's part of their tests." He took a bite and grimaced before looking out what he knew had to be a fake window. "Where the hell am I?"

-

It'd been another few hours before someone came to see him. He didn't recognize the man who walked into the room and frowned. The older man closed the door and took a seat at a table that was in the room before gesturing for Grant to join him. Grant kept his eyes trained on him as he sat down, feeling a bit of déjà vu. Suddenly he was sixteen and in juvie all over again with John Garrett sitting across from him.

"Whatever you're offering, I don't want it."

"You don't even know what it is," the stranger smiled broadly.

"Doesn't matter," Grant shook his head. "I've been here before. I'm not making the same choice."

"You mean John Garrett…"

"What the hell do you know about Garrett?"

"I know he took you, trained you… turned you into the weapon that you are." He shrugged. "But I can make you more. I truly do think that you are worthy of it."

"Of what?" Grant asked. "No one's told me."

"They were waiting for me to tell you," he cut him off. "I wanted to introduce myself… I'm Lash."

"Is that a code name?" Grant smirked.

"It's my given name," Lash answered. "I'm not the enemy here, Grant."

"You kidnapped me and locked me up and experimented on me," Grant said. "Not exactly a friendly thing to do."

"I had to be certain that you were him."

"That I was who?"

"My son."

-

Thomas snapped his eyes open and sat up startled in the passenger seat of their car.

"Hey," Skye called over to him while she drove. "You okay?"

"Just a weird dream," Thomas shook his head, settling back into his seat.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not exactly…" he answered. "How much farther?"

"You actually woke up just in time," Skye said with a smile. "We're almost there."

"And you're sure these people can help us?"

Skye nodded. "Yes, Lincoln trusts them and I trust Lincoln… for the most part."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I trust him with Inhuman stuff… I don't trust him with S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff…" she shrugged. "But this isn't about S.H.I.E.L.D. so we should be able to trust him."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Great, my brother was probably been taken by some Inhuman terrorist and our only hope is a guy you sometimes trust that might have a crush on you and doesn't know that my brother is you ex… this will end well."

"Your bother is not my ex."

"Semantics…" Thomas shrugged.

"Lincoln will come through for us," Skye tried to reassure him. "He's one of the good ones."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"What?" Skye asked.

"If he's a good guy, who's like you so he gets it, why aren't you together?"

"Um… I… there… you know… I should probably check in with Coulson… It's been a couple days and he's probably wondering where I am."

Thomas chuckled. "It's just like I thought…"

Skye stopped trying to dial and looked over at him. "What did you think?"

"You still have feelings for my brother and it's put you off from everyone, including what seems to be like a really good guy…"

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay…" Thomas continued. "It's a Ward thing… I still have an ex who stalks my Facebook…"

Skye narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you think you and my brother will ever?"

"Ever what?"

"Work it out?" he asked.

Skye shook her head with a sigh of defeat. "Probably not… your brother set that bridge on fire and I blew it up. There's no going back… Besides, I heard he found someone… and then he lost her… but it doesn't change the fact that that's who he loved."

"You didn't see his face when he first saw you at the bank then." Thomas told her. "Or how he talks about you…"

"He talks about me?"

"Only once," Thomas shrugged with a soft laugh. "I think he just got tired of me asking so he caved. He told me about what happened… how he betrayed you and that he regrets it more than anything."

Skye looked at him.

"I think you two should talk," Thomas said. "Really talk… not just spit threats at each other until one of you walks away."

Skye turned back to the road with a blush. "Maybe when we save him, we can finally get that drink."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Skye smiled softly. "Yeah… but I'm not telling."

"God, you really are meant for each other." Thomas looked out the window at the dark woods as the car came to a stop. "What are you doing?"

"We're here."

-

My son.

His father.

After dropping that proverbial bomb on his lap, Lash had left him alone. And now, he had so many questions. What did that mean? How was he his father? Did that mean his parents weren't his real parents? Those monsters that tortured him and abused him for years… They'd hurt him his whole life. Did they know? Did Christian? He knew Thomas didn't. He didn't think his sister knew.

The door opening caught his attention. Max entered and opened the door widely.

"He wants to see you."

"Why not come back here?"

"He wants to show you something," Max gave him a forced smile. "You can come willingly or I can force you to come."

Grant knew he needed to be alert for whatever was about to happen. He chose to go willingly and followed Max out of the room. Max led him down the hallways of the compound. He came to another window. This one showed the New York City skyline. He'd seen this kind of technology before in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker… That was in Canada.

He was in Providence.

His eyes widened when he passed the room where he'd last had that drink with Skye. How had he not recognized it? He hadn't exactly gotten to see any of the rooms the last time he was here. But how did Lash find this place?

"Grant," Lash greeted him as he walked into the office. "So glad you could join us."

"You didn't exactly give me much of a choice…"

Lash smiled before opening a briefcase in front of him. "I bet you're wondering how you're here."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has friends in high places. I just have friends in higher places." Lash smirked. "Besides, they haven't used this bunker since the government found them in it."

"Why am I here?"

"I bet you recognize this," Lash said lifting up an obelisk.

"I do," Grant nodded, "and you're insane if you think I'm going to touch it."

"It's not time for that yet," Lash answered. "There's a time and a place."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"More and more of us are popping up thanks to that bitch in that hippie's compound." Lash glared. "Peace and love and all that nonsense… she really believed that we could live among humans and that it'd be alright and they'd never find us." He stepped in front of Grant. "Until she showed up…"

Grant clenched his jaw. "You mean Skye…"

"Is that what you call her?" Lash asked. "She's an abomination. You know she didn't go through any tests to transition? It wasn't determined if she was worthy? Her and that thorny freak but Jiaying killed her for me. Now, I've just got to take care of her daughter."

"You stay the hell away from here…" Grant growled in pain when Max clawed his hand into his shoulder and pushed him to the ground.

"You actually served two purposes, my son…" Lash smiled. "I wanted to make sure that you truly are worthy and I wanted her to come."

Grant laughed out loud. "Skye wouldn't come for me. She hates me. As much as I hate you."

Lash leaned down. "That's funny because my friends in high places tell me that she's on her way with your brother."

Grant's smile fell. "You're lying…"

"Am I? Do you really want to test me and find out?"

"Just don't hurt them… please… Look I'll do anything." He tried to get away from Max's grip. "I'll even touch that damn thing."

Lash looked at Max with a triumphant smile. "Now that's more like it."

Max lifted Grant off the ground at Lash's nod.

"You would not believe the amount of resources we got when Hydra was dismantled this last time." Lash was saying. "So many artifacts of our people… and of our enemies…"

Grant watched him lift a staff and turn toward him with it.

"I thought this was lost to us when Loki was captured by Thor after he tried to destroy your world. Turns out that Hydra had gotten their hands on it. I'm not entirely sure what they would have done with it but luckily for us, they didn't have the chance."

Grant tried to get away from Max's tight grip.

"You will transition… You will accept your heritage and you will destroy that abomination…" He touched Grant's chest with the tip of the staff and watched as his eyes turned from brown to ice. "You will do all of this for me, my son…"

Grant smirked menacingly. "Yes, father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I am sooooooo sorry for the massive delay in getting this updated. Season 3 has really sucked my mojo dry but now that I have officially given up on the show, I have chosen to happily live in a land of AU where the characters of this show don't actually suck. So clearly the Thomas in my story is nothing like the lame Thomas the show decided to introduce before it went on hiatus. My Thomas is fun to write and my Thomas looks like Steven Lund from Bitten. Also, Lincoln is not useless in my story like he is on the show. In my story, he may be pining for Skye but he's man enough to know when he doesn't want to be a rebound. And he's also a hero. Skye is not Daisy because I am not a big fan of Daisy. My Skye retains her rebellion from early season 1 while wanting to save people no matter what. She understands that SHIELD is no longer about helping people and is not afraid to branch out on her own if need be. And you damn well better believe that Grant Ward is still redeemable. I don't give a flying fuck (excuse my language) what Jed, Maurissa or Jeff think. Every character is redeemable with good writing. That's all it takes. You just have to want to redeem them. They clearly didn't want to redeem Ward but still expect us to have the same debates we used to so their show would stay relevant. Well fuck them. That's not how it works. You need to keep him redeemable for there to be a debate and you decided not to do that so the debate is over. Everyone gets to go home and they get to watch their show tank. Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, apologies for the rant... I'm going back and finishing all the fic I have started. That means this one is completed. There is one chapter left. It's kinda sad but hopeful. Just the way I like it. And yep... Severed Ties is next on my list of updates. That next chapter is half way done. Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry it took me so long. But you guys are awesome for sticking around so thank you! =}

"Of all the places in all the world…" Skye mumbled, crouching down behind a rock with Lincoln and Thomas beside her.

"You know this place?" Lincoln asked.

"It used to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker," she told him. "We hid here when Hydra first had their coming out party."

"Poetic," Thomas grumbled.

"But why here?" Skye asked Lincoln. "Why this place?"

"My sources didn't say that Lash was nostalgic," Lincoln shrugged. "I'm more interested in finding out how he knew about this place if it's S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Especially since the only people who knew about its existence was us," Skye shook her head.

"You think you have another mole?" Lincoln asked.

"Grant wouldn't have brought him here," Thomas narrowed his eyes at the inhuman. "If that's what you're implying. He's the kidnapped one, remember?"

"Can everyone just relax," Skye put her hands on both their chests and pushed back. "There's a million ways that Lash could have found out about this place. Maybe he has government help. They found us here. It would make sense to get them on his side early before he tries to take over the world."

Thomas turned back toward the bunker. "So how do we get inside?"

"Last time I was here, we just had to say our names," Skye told him. "Something tells me that might not work this time." She looked behind her before turning to Lincoln. "Is your team in position?"

"Ready when you are," he answered with a swift nod.

"Let's storm the castle," she grinned and turned back to the bunker's entrance standing up with her arms raised in the air.

"What are you doing?" Thomas tried to keep his voice down but was failing.

"It's supposed to tell me to identify myself," she called out over her shoulder.

"It's going to kill you!" Thomas groaned. "And my brother is going to kill me if you die! Get back here!"

Skye rolled her eyes and turned back toward the bunker. "Nothing is happening."

Lincoln stood up. "Maybe it's deactivated…"

Skye lowered her arms slowly as the bunker door slid open. "Well, this feels familiar." She reached for the gun at her side turning back to Thomas. "Care to join us?"

He grumbled standing up. "The next time he gets kidnapped, I'm not coming to the north pole to get him…"

Skye smirked, walking inside with Thomas and Lincoln behind her. "It looks fine… the team should be able to come in…"

Lincoln turned around to call them in when the doors slammed closed. "Damn it!" He tried to open the door using his electricity but nothing happened. "We're locked inside."

"With the cavalry outside," Skye mumbled. "Can't be a coincidence."

"Think they know we're coming?" Lincoln asked as Thomas started tugging on Skye's jacket.

She turned toward what he was looking at and sighed before holding up her arms in defense. "I'd say so."

Lincoln turned around to find the soldiers in front of them. "Great…" he smirked lifting his own arm. "You ready to blast them?"

"Ready if you are," she grinned, feeling the vibrations pulsing through her veins.

"Stop!" Thomas called out stepping in front of them. "It's Grant."

Skye saw him step forward with a menacing smile.

"You made it…"

"Grant?"

"Hey little brother," he grinned before turning toward one of the soldiers next to him. "Secure the two of them so they can't use their powers… leave the human unharmed."

"The hell?" Thomas asked when two soldiers came and grabbed him. "What's going on?"

"Hey! Let him go!" Skye was demanding when she felt a prick in her neck. "What…?"

The last face she saw in front of her was Grant's. He was smiling but it felt so cold.

"Sleep now, princess. I'll see you in a few."

-

Skye opened her eyes slowly and tried to move. She was tied to a chair. Her wrists were constricted. She recognized the technology. It was supposed to suppress her powers. She turned to Lincoln, finding him tied up just like her with the same things binding his wrists.

She groaned.

"You're up."

Skye turned to the voice to find who she assumed was Lash.

"Where's Thomas?" she growled.

"The human?" Lash asked. "He's in a room. He's fine. I promised Grant I wouldn't hurt him unless absolutely necessary."

"Grant…" Skye tugged on her bindings. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Lash said. "I'm appalled that you would think I'd harm my own son. After all, I'm not your mother."

Skye narrowed her eyes. "Then where is he?"

"He'll be here soon." Lash turned to her. "You actually believed you were coming to rescue him…"

Skye clenched her jaw as Lincoln was starting to wake up.

"Ah, there he is."

Skye looked up to see Grant walking into the room. She watched him stand next to Lash with his fists clenched.

"Grant? This isn't you…" she tried pleading with him.

"Except it is," Lash smirked. "If you call someone a monster long enough, they start to believe it… They even become it." He stood in front of her and crouched down. "Does it hurt you to know that you could have easily avoided all of this?"

She bit her lip and looked past him to lock eyes with Grant. "Don't listen to him, Grant. You are not like him. You don't have to be. Think of Thomas… he came all the way here to save you. What's going to happen to him? He still believes in you."

"Do you?" Grant mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you still believe in me?"

"Grant…"

He turned away from her and looked at Lash who smiled slowly.

"Show them what you can do now, Grant."

He nodded, before stepping toward a desk in the room and picking up a chain. The metal catching fire so easily made Skye gasp. He'd already transitioned. It was too late.

"Damn it…" she muttered.

Lincoln was still trying to break free when Lash cut his restraints. The young inhuman stood slowly, with confusion clearly etched on his features.

"He is your enemy, Grant." Lash stated. "He stole the life you deserved. She chose him over you. And now, you have the power to kill him. Do it."

Grant turned to Lash. "What? You didn't say we'd have to kill them…"

"If we let them go, they will never stop coming after us. Is that really what you want? To always have to be running from them? From S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Grant," Skye started. "Don't do this."

He turned toward Lincoln, tightening his hold on the chain in his hands. "I have to… It's the only way we'll ever be safe… I'll ever be safe."

"If you kill him with your powers, you'll cross a line you can't come back from… and I know you've been trying to come back from every line you've ever crossed. I know now you've been looking for redemption. You found it, Grant. Don't lose it again."

The two men stared each other down. Grant gave his chain some slack while Lincoln's hands began to spark getting ready to defend himself.

"Lincoln! Don't hurt him! He's not himself." Skye yelled at him.

"He's going to kill us both unless we kill him," Lincoln reasoned. "If I had to choose between us and him, I'm choosing us."

"Damn it!" Skye cursed as Lincoln lifted his hand toward Grant before the chain wrapped around his wrist to pull him off balance. She felt her entire body quaking with anger and knew she was creating another earthquake but didn't care. She was able to break her own restraints and lifted her hands to push them both away from each other. "Stop it!"

She looked up to find Lash suddenly holding Thomas hostage in a tight vice. Lifting her arms toward the larger inhuman, she narrowed her eyes. "Let him go."

Lash smiled menacingly. "My son was always prepared to make the sacrifice. Even if the sacrifice meant he'd lose his own brother…"

Skye looked over her shoulder to find Grant sitting up where she'd thrown him across the room.

Lash looked at him knowingly. "Kill them, or I kill him."

"Grant, he's going to kill Thomas regardless… you know that." Skye pleaded. "You have to know that."

He frowned sadly, looking between Skye and his brother. "No… he… he promised."

"And look what he's done," she continued. "Help me save your brother."

"Sacrifices have to be made," Grant mumbled.

"Grant! Wake up!" she yelled at him. "He's going to kill Thomas. You've spent your whole life trying to protect him… From Christian… From you… From us… Are you really going to let him die here? Like this?"

Grant glanced at his brother one more time and realized he was trying to nod at him. Grant gave him a swift nod in return before lighting up the chain in his hands again. Lash smiled, loosening his tight hold on Thomas. Within seconds, Thomas had squeezed out of Lash's loosened grip and dropped to the ground just as Grant wrapped the chain around Lash's thick neck. Skye, realizing what was happening, pushed Lash against the wall and away from them. Lash tore the chain from his neck before escaping through a portal he created and appeared behind Grant, holding his head in his tight grip. He squeezed threateningly. "I had such high hopes for you."

"Grant!" Thomas yelled.

Skye tried to blow him away from Grant but Lash stood his ground. She watched Lincoln standing up out of the corner of her eye and dropped her arms just as the other inhuman grasped Lash's head. Lincoln used his electricity to electrocute Lash until he dropped Grant, who landed in a heap at his feet. Throwing Lincoln off his back, Lash disappeared through another portal. His soldiers tried to charge the room but Skye blew them away with one hand and ran to Grant who was passed out on the floor.

"Grant… stay with me… you're okay… damn it… Grant…" she mumbled.

Thomas rushed at her side peering over his brother. "Grant? Grant, wake up."

She looked up at Lincoln. "We have to get him out of here."

Lincoln nodded, rushing to go find help from their team.

"He's not waking up," Thomas told her.

"He will," she said holding his head in her lap. "He has to."

"Grant?" she whispered, stroking his face with one hand while the other wrapped around his torso.

His eyes slowly opened. He smiled softly before they closed again.

"He's not dead," she told Thomas who started to panic. "I can feel his heartbeat. It's faint. But I feel his vibrations."

Thomas nodded in understanding.

Lincoln walked back into the room holding a staff.

"What is that?" Thomas asked.

"I think it's what he used to control him… but somehow he was able to break the spell."

"Lash didn't count on how much Grant loved his brother," Skye answered.

"Or you," Thomas finished.

She shook her head with a soft smile. "He didn't break the spell for me. He broke it to save you. Your brother really loves you."

"Let's get him out of here." Thomas said standing.

Between him and Lincoln, they were able to drag an unconscious Grant out of the Playground.

"Where can we take him?" Lincoln asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is off limits."

"I know a place," Thomas muttered. "It's safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Grant's eyes opened slowly. He blinked once, twice, three times because the vision in front of him could not be real. She smiled softly at him before touching his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Kara?"

"Hey baby…"

"Am I dead?" he asked touching her wrist but not feeling a pulse.

"No," she smiled. "You got a second chance… I need you to take it."

His face crumbled at her words, letting go of her wrist he used the heel of his hands to push back his tears. He gasped for breath, dropping his hands at his sides. "I'm so sorry… Kara, I'm so sorry… I can't forgive myself for what I did… I should never have led you down the same path I went… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Hey," she cut him off slowly, pushing the hair back from his forehead. "I loved you… I don't regret any of our time together. I wish we'd had more but it wasn't meant to last, Grant. We both knew that."

"It should have been me."

"Don't ever say that," she told him.

He frowned.

"You're alive and you get to have the second chance you wanted." He looked at her with confusion. Her lips were moving but her voice was slowly becoming another's. "There are people who do love you. And they care. They're waiting for you to wake up. So wake up."

His eyes snapped open and widened when he saw who was sitting at his side. He tried to scoot back and away from her on instinct.

Skye flinched when he tried to get away from her like a wounded animal. "Hey… Grant… It's okay…. I'm not going to hurt you… You're okay…"

She put the cloth back in the wash bin and stood up just as Thomas walked in through the door. Grant eyed him with more confusion, glancing between the two of them with wild eyes.

"Hey…." Thomas grinned. "Sleeping Beauty is finally awake…" He realized the tension in the room too late but quickly walked toward his brother's retreating figure. "What happened?"

Skye frowned and shrugged. "He just woke up…" She wiped away at her face and pushed her loose hair back behind her ears. "I'll give you guys a moment… I'm going to go make a call and check in with Coulson."

At Thomas' tense stare she shook her head. "Don't worry, the call will be untraceable and I won't tell them where we are. I'm not an idiot."

She grabbed her phone off the dresser and stepped outside, closing the door softly behind her.

"She's a bit of a spitfire, eh?" Thomas chuckled turning back toward his brother. "How you feeling? You hungry? I'm not as good a cook as you and Skye's idea of a meal is a bit fast for our taste but I did make soup…"

Grant raised an eyebrow in incredulity.

"Fine," Thomas admitted. "I got us ramen. But I heated it in a saucepan instead of a microwave so you should be proud of me."

Grant rolled his eyes before settling more comfortably on the mattress.

"Wanna talk about it?" Thomas asked.

Grant shook his head slowly, looking away.

"It's okay," Thomas continued. "You're no longer under his mind control, Grant. Skye broke the staff back at the base. She slammed it pretty hard against the wall as we were carrying you out…." He shrugged. "In case you're wondering, he did get away. But she's working with her team to get him. They're tracking him down and he is never going to hurt you again. I promise." His brother not saying a word was starting to make him uncomfortable. "You gonna say something? I know it's a lot to take in but I kinda wanna know where your head's at right now…"

"Why is she here?" Grant mumbled, turning back toward him.

"She…. Saved you….?" Thomas answered slowly. "Well, her and her team…. They're pretty badass come to think of it. Even that Lincoln kid isn't so bad."

"That still doesn't explain why she's still here," Grant told him.

"She wanted to be here when you woke up," Thomas said. "She was worried."

Grant scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey," Thomas tried. "That's not fair… we just went through a lot to get you back and she was the only one willing to help me do that. She cares, Grant. In her own special messed up way. And you do too."

"Is she here to take me back to SHIELD?" he asked finally.

Skye pushed open the door slowly in that moment and bit her lip before frowning. "Sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh please," Thomas shook his head knowingly. "You left the door open a crack so I know you were listening… damn the two of you… You're giving me a migraine. I'm going to go get myself a drink. Anyone want anything? No? Okay… uh… now would be a good time to talk some things out…."

With that, he left them alone in the room with the door open. Grant stood off the bed walking toward the dresser. He started pulling clean clothes out of each drawer quietly.

"I'm not taking you back," she cut in. "If that's what you're thinking… I wouldn't do that."

He didn't answer her. He just continued to gather his things quietly, ignoring her.

"Do you remember… what happened?"

He shrugged.

"Damn it, Grant," she tried. "Something happened back there and it's my responsibility to-"

"To what?" he spun toward her, raising his voice. "To make sure I don't turn into him now that I'm superpowered too?"

Skye wrapped her arms around herself. "I know you're not him…"

"Do you?" he asked. "You've been calling me a monster for as long as I can remember. Maybe you were right all along."

"I wasn't…"

"And how can you be so sure?" he asked. "I'm dangerous. More dangerous than I ever was before…. Every bit of your training is telling you that… isn't it? It's telling you that you have to neutralize the threat… Well, here's your chance. Try not to miss this time, sweetheart."

Her lip quivered. "I'm not going to shoot you. That's not why I am here."

"Then why are you here?" Grant asked. "The truth this time…"

"I had to make sure okay!"

"That I wasn't a threat?"

"That you were alive!"

He took a step back away from her.

"The last time you were left for dead, I didn't check on you… to be fair I was kind of busy locked in a temple in a cocoon but I didn't think twice about you… And I don't ever want to make that same mistake." She looked up at him. "I shouldn't have shot you. I'm sorry. I knew deep down that you were telling me the truth but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe you were the monster everyone said you were. It was easier to believe that."

"And now?"

"And now I know better…" she shrugged. "I know that SHIELD doesn't have my… our best interest at heart. They don't know about you. They won't know about you. I won't let them index you because I know that would just put a target on your back. But I want to help you."

He snorted. "What? Like train me?"

She allowed herself to smile softly. "Yeah… If you'll allow me to. I want to help. But if you don't want it to be me, there are a lot of people like us that can help."

"So like you'd be my S.O.?"

Skye shrugged. "That'd be one way to look at it."

Grant nodded slowly. "My brother seems to trust you…"

She nodded in acknowledgement. "He didn't always…."

"He's a pretty good judge of character…"

"Funny you should say that…"

"Why?"

"Because he said that he only trusted me because you trusted me to do the right thing."

"I might have told him that once."

"Still, I'm glad you did."

They heard Thomas calling them down for dinner breaking the moment and Grant frowned looking down at the clothes in his hands.

"I'll let him know you wanted to shower before dinner." She gave him a knowing nod before turning to leave the room. "See you downstairs."

Grant cleared his throat. "Skye?"

She stopped at the open doorway and turned toward him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Anytime," she smiled before leaving him alone.

He sighed walking into his bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a few moments before taking off his clothes. Touching his side, he could feel the scarred skin that was as big as two bullet holes and frowned. She was trying to forgive him for all that he'd done, maybe he could forgive her for own transgressions. Things were different now. They were both different people. She'd once told him it wasn't a good time to start anything and this wasn't the clean slate he'd wanted back then but this time, it felt like a damn good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: And here it is... the FINAL chapter! I'm pretty proud of this one. Before anyone asks, this ending was written before the entire story was. I always knew I wanted to get them to this place and end it here. I know not everyone will be pleased with this kind of ending but I'm hoping that in retrospect you'll see why I did this. I could keep going and it could be great but I think that this is where you as a reader get to enjoy creating your own story in your minds. Feel free to give Skye and Ward whatever trajectory you want after this. Whether you want them to stay friends after all they've been through or to fall in love with one another again because they both deserve that second chance... it's all up to you my lovely readers... they belong to you now. So treat them well. And thank you again for reading this little story. I'm so happy I was able to finish it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
